The present invention relates to visors for wear on the head of a person and more particularly to a visor of simplified construction which is readily contracted to a compact configuration.
The invention provides a visor for the head of a wearer, comprising a closed loop of spring-like material of generally oval configuration when extended, and a flexible web mounted on the loop and defining an opening to receive the head of the wearer. The loop is twistable to form a pair of smaller loops foldable in layered array in compact configuration for carrying and storage. The loop is enclosed in a peripheral hem of the visor.